


[Podfic] The Goddess of War

by rhythmia



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Iphigenia - Freeform, Past Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, War Mention, attempts were made at pronouncing some of the Greek names, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: Podfic of a tumblr story by thestuffedalligator about Iphigenia, and what happens when you attempt to call upon a deity of war when you are trying to go to war.Prompt from writing-prompt-s:When you learned of the god of war, you thought he’d be tall and muscular and angry. When you were about to meet him, you braced yourself for the worst.You weren’t quite expecting the short, scrawny, shy kid you ended up getting instead.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] The Goddess of War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Goddess of War](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/654799) by thestuffedalligator. 



**Original fic post:** On [tumblr](https://thestuffedalligator.tumblr.com/post/187625213748/writing-prompt-s-when-you-learned-of-the-god-of) by [thestuffedalligator](https://thestuffedalligator.tumblr.com)  
 **Fandom:** Greek mythology and lore  
  
 **Length:** 5:08, 3.99 MB  
 **Cover:** by rhythmia, cover art by asianartiste  
 **Podfic Bingo squares:** record standing up, character death (implied but I'm counting it!)  
  
 **Cover image description:** illustration of a young girl with light brown skin and long dark brown wavy hair, tear tracks on her face, with scuffs and bruises visible. She is wearing a dirty white chiton with a reddish brown shawl, and has enormous black and brown wings half again her height, mantled high around her. The overlaying red text reads: The Goddess of War, an Iphigenia podfic. Text at the bottom reads: written by thestuffedalligator, read by rhythmia, art by asianartiste. 

**Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f0a1saiydmat43h/The_Goddess_of_War_written_by_thestuffedalligator_read_by_rhythmia.mp3/file) or [Google drive to stream or download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IvKu2BL1x9t5TWbaoFalkqiqH3LDPHy_/view?usp=sharing)

Thank you to thestuffedalligator for permission to record. Thank you to asianartiste for permission to use [your fanart as the base of the cover](https://asianartiste.tumblr.com/post/188237311773/thestuffedalligator-writing-prompt-s-when), go look! Also there's additional fanart floating around like [this one by zakthepelican](https://zakthepelican.tumblr.com/post/188422254451/asianartiste-thestuffedalligator). Kudos and comments for everyone involved at their sites would be cool of you! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> Also, if you're a creator of any kind, have you considered putting a transformative works statement with contact info (and maybe how to say your username?) on your AO3 profile? :Db


End file.
